


metanoia.

by SchatziWrites



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchatziWrites/pseuds/SchatziWrites
Summary: it started with a business project where you and mark ended up as a partner. but what if mark wants something else that you couldn't give ━ your heart?





	1. prolog.

A relief sigh escaped from your lips as you closed down your white MacBook.  _Finally_ , you murmured as you put your MacBook inside of your brown bag pack. You’ve just done writing a 1000 words length essay in an hour and a half. And now, you were hungry as you’ve used all your energy (and brain) to write that essay. Quickly, you got up from your seat before realizing that your bottom was hurt in pain due the long sit position. You then headed to campus’ cafeteria, planning to fuel your energy by grab some lunch and desserts.

A smile curled into your corner lips as you noticed that the cafeteria wasn’t that crowded and noisy. Perhaps that happened because it was already past lunchtime, and most of the students probably still had classes or already went home.  _What a perfect atmosphere_ , you thought. You just didn’t really like crowd and noises. You preferred comfortable silence because it helped you with focus and productivity.

You then got into the line, waiting for your turn as you read today’s menu in the whiteboard on the wall.  _It_  started with three girls who stood up right behind you, queued for the food as well but as they were waiting — they were talking about  _him_.

“Have you heard? Mark- _sunbaenim_  is back.” said one of the three girls who stood right behind you. You shifted, suddenly felt uncomfortable just by the mention of  _his name_.

“Is he going to graduate this year?”

“I don’t know. But I hope he could spend a semester or more before graduating. It’s such a waste to not see his pretty face more often when we’re in the same major as him.” replied the first girl. Now you were  _annoyed_  — and not hungry — because of her statement.

You turned around, threw a glare at the three girls who were gossiping about  _his_ return. Realizing who you were, two of the girls’ face reddened in embarrassment. One of them also murmured a ‘sorry’ in very low tone. But your glare had no effect to the girl who stood in the center — between the other two. Her face remained stoic as she didn’t realize that you were her senior and  _his_ batchmate. You rolled your eyes, trying to let it slide since you didn’t want to waste more energy just to fight on the seniority system.

Shaking your head, you then left your junior and went out from the cafeteria. Their topic discussion had ruined your appetite, but you still needed something to recharge your energy. So, you went to the nearest sweets store around your uni — your personal favorite since you got enrolled in the uni.

You were debating to take donuts or cheesecake when a familiar scent of perfume came into your nose. The smell of beach breeze which reminded you of summer. You thought you almost broke your neck just to turn in reflex and met the pair of  _his_ brown eyes. And you still recognized him ; even though he had his hair dyed to light brown now. But the sparks in his eyes didn’t change, how he lightened up and smile at you — didn’t change.

“Hi.” it was just a simple  _hi_ — but you knew, at any minute by now you might break into tears.  _Overwhelming_ by the feeling _,_ but not because you missed him. It because  _he_  reminded you of your own guilt for him. How you  _mistreated_ him.

“ _Mark_.”


	2. i.

_**March 2016.**  
_

_His_ name is Mark Tuan. Everyone in your Department knew him — because he was  ** _a whole package_** , they said. Visual —  _check_. Good in Sports —  _check_. Kind in person —  _check_. Nice family background —  _check_. Everyone adored him; girls wanna date him and boys envied him  _or_  wanna be friends with him. But not for you. It wasn’t like you despised him, but you just didn’t believe perfection in person. It scared you. So, even though you both were in the same batch and major, you didn’t wanna engage him in person. Thank God, your interest was different than him. Even though you both were a foreign student in Kyunghee University, your interest in peace and resolution conflict saved you from bumping into  _him_. You always took courses related to your interest meanwhile, he and his Chinese-American gank preferred to take business-related courses.

“What do you want to take for next semester?” your thoughts were interrupted by Amanda, one of your close friends in your major. You shifted your gaze at her —  meeting with her pale grayish orbs as you took a minute before replying her question.

“Mhm… I don’t know. But, Mrs. Kang suggests me to take Entrepreneurship as my collective course. I think it’ll be fun, too.” You answered, telling her your relative choice for next semester. Honestly, the course was out of your comfort zone and interest, but after living all by yourself since you were in High School. You really thought you need to take this collective course to explore and enhance your entrepreneurship skills — in order to survive in this harsh world.

“You… are taking entrepreneurship?” questioned Amanda, head tilted as her eyes widened in disbelief. Like she was hearing a shocking news — which half true because entrepreneurship wasn’t your  _thing_. “Who are you? I don’t know that you take interest in Business now.”

You let out a bitter chuckle, shaking your head as you explained. “ _Ya_! It’s not like that. It’s just I think entrepreneurship would be helpful for me in the future. And, since Mrs. Kang really suggests me to take that. I think it’s worth to try.”

“Oh, right. now it more makes sense.”

 

* * *

 

So here were you, sat on the empty chair in the last second row as you were waiting for Mrs. Kang, your favorite lecturer who also taught Entrepreneurship course. As promised, you ended taking this elective course just for fun. You gazed around, studied your future classmates before placing your notebook on the table. You exchanged polite smile to a few people you knew from your major and batch. Maybe taking this class won’t be so bad.

“Hi.” The chair next to you was empty, and you were sure the person who just greeted you wanted that spot. You turned, found the person who just greeted you as the last person you want to meet.  _Mark Tuan_.

“Hi..” you greeted him back, tried your best to sound polite despite the icky feeling which started growing inside of your stomach.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked with a small smile curved on his perfect features.

 _Yes_. “No.”

“Do you mind?”

 _Yes_. But you only gave him a shrug before focusing on your notebook. Maybe if you ignored him, he’d lost his interest to make a small conversation with you. But you were so wrong as you heard him start talking again.

“Y/n, right?” he asked after sat on the empty spot next to you. You could smell a scent of beach breeze which reminded you of summer from his cologne. And, now you knew why girls could faint just by smelling his scent. His scent was  _amazing_ and could cause  _light-headed_. You shook your head gently, trying to not focus on his scent before you answered him shortly.

“Yes.”

“Nice to finally meet you here.” he stated, along with a gentle smile on his lips. The smile which could win over everyone.

 _Huh_? But you couldn’t help to not curled your thick brows – arching your left brow upon his remark. But maybe he was just doing the polite act and such. Though you still questioning his intention by talking to you instead of the others.

“Yeah, you too.”

“Good morning, class!” You thanked Mrs. Kang (in your mind) who just entered and greeted the class, made your awkward conversation with him stop as you both focused on your lecturer.

Mrs. Kang started the class by doing the roll call. A smile bloomed on her red lips as she saw you in her class. Well, as you were favored her over other lecturers, Mrs. Kang also favored you amongst her students. You both had established a good teacher-student relationship. Amanda even joked that she won’t be surprised if one day Mrs. Kang would adopt you as her child.

“Since it’s the first meeting, we’ll be only talking about the contract, assignments and short introduction of this course. I’ll email the course contract to y/n, and she’ll forward it to you because she’ll be your class rep for the rest semester. Next, assignments.” You could hear some students groaned—responding Mrs. Kang’s remark about assignments. “If you’ve heard it from your senior, yes — this class have no mid-term examination. But, you have to work in a pair for a business project and showcase your product in Spring Festival. Your half-grade will depend on your performance in these assignments. So, do your best, guys! Alright, I’ll start making the pair now. Our first pair is Ravi and Luna.”

Without her instruction, you started writing down the pair names for the project. The second pair was Taemin and Naeun, and the list went on and on. You knew something bad would happen as you hadn’t heard your name — and Mark — being called. But you ignored your instinct, though it was right. Mrs. Kang called  _his_ name right after she called your name. Make the two of you as a partner for the pair project. You bit your bottom lips, tried to ease down your pique towards him. You didn’t even want to see your partner’s reaction. But, like he knew how to press the right button just to rile you up, he leaned on — whispered right into your left ear in a playful tone.

“Guess we’re also a partner for the project, huh.”


End file.
